


Jealousy In Between

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, Female Harry Potter, First Time, Headmaster Severus Snape, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Jealousy, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry goes back to school after the war, she finds that the last year would be full of surprises.





	1. He Lives!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't owe Harry Potter.
> 
> I always wanted to write a female Harry Potter, one where there was no potion or spell. Let's see where this goes.
> 
> I have no beta, sorry for any grammar mistakes. Enjoy the story!
> 
> \--------

Ever since entering Hogwarts, the boy's her age haven't looked at her until fourth year. Harry Potter was required to participate in the Triwizard Tournament, even if she didn't wanted it.

However there was someone who had looked at her in a sexual way that Harry didn't know about, and that was Severus Snape. Ever since seeing her for the first time within the Great Hall, he couldn't stop looking and just….stare. 

She was just like her mother, the exact copy except her hair was black, just like James. Harry had looked up at him from where she was sitting at the Gryffindor table and caught him.

Severus had given her a sneer and with that day, he tormented Harry Potter but the sexual desire lusting for a student had stayed secret. It was indeed forbidden for a teacher/student relationship, unless you were seventeen.

So fourth year came and during the Yule Ball, Harry Potter was asked to the danced by both boy's and girl's in different years. She was flattered and decided to go with a boy from Ravenclaw.

At the end of the Yule Ball, when the two were alone within Hogwarts, the boy, name Charles Greene became agressive as they sat on the steps and were making out.

Charles wanted more as he would groped her breast and try to unzip her dress from behind. He succeeded but not by much if it wasn't for Severus Snape.

Harry's dress was pulled down and her bra was showing when Severus came into view. Harry was trying to push Charles away but since he was older, she couldn't.

Severus took so many points off of their houses that neither Ravenclaw nor Gryffindor could win the house cup that year. He gave Charles detention for a few months with both him and Filch.

Harry was a bit grateful as Severus took her to Madame Pomfrey to get checked. During fifth year, Harry was too busy with dealing Umbridge.

It was also during fifth year that Umbridge tried to rape her. It happened near the end of the year during detention, that instead of writing lines, Umbridge kissed her.

Harry was shocked when Umbridge had leaned over the desk and kissed her unexpectedly. It was that heated moment that Harry should had stopped but didn't as Umbridge climbed over the desk without breaking the kiss.

It was also Umbridge who used a spell to take away their clothing after the kiss as she sat on Harry's lap. The two were making out again and touching each other's breasts as the door opened with a slam.

There was a sudden spell as it threw Dolores Umbridge back to her seat and another spell as their clothes were put back on.

"She's underage, Dolores! I have no choice but to fire you. Severus, bring Miss Potter to the infirmary while I'll deal with Dolores," the voice said as Harry turned around and saw Albus Dumbledore beside Severus.

Harry knew that she will be having a lecture about something. Sixth year started but it was the year that Harry left to find the horcruxes to defeat you-know-who.

She left to go on the run with her two best friends and didn't return to Hogwarts to find the last one. It wasn't until she was standing beside Severus Snape who was dying from Nagini's bite that she felt something for the man.

It was regret and sorrow that Harry almost cried right there but knew she couldn't. It was the memories that he'd given her that made her shocked.

(Flashback - first year)

"I'm not a pedophilia, Albus! I'm not going to touch her," Severus said with a sneer.

"I know that, my boy, but teacher/student relationship aren't forbidden if the student is seventeen," Albus replies.

Both Severus and Harry were staring at the Headmaster in shocked. "I thought I read all the rules…." Severus mutters loud.

"She's an adult at seventeen, she can make her own decisions, Severus. She's almost like Lily Evans, isn't she?" Albus asked.

Harry gawked as she looks back and forth between the two. They were talking about her! "It's just a crush, Albus. What I feel about Miss Potter would go away throughout the years," Severus said.

"So you aren't in love with her because of Lily?" Albus asked.

Severus snorted, "Lily and I were just friends, nothing more. Miss Potter is a different reason," he said.

The memory began fading as Harry was too shocked to even noticed.

(End flashback)

She defeated Voldemort that year and not everyone have survived the war. A ceremony came and went, the ministry wanted everyone that missed sixth year to go back to Hogwarts to finish their schooling.

Nobody at Hogwarts could persuade the ministry officials otherwise, although they were able to make an agreement. Instead of staying for two years, it would just be one since Harry and her classmates were already sixteen that year.

Many of her classmates protested but they didn't have a choice. As of right now, they were on break as teachers and the ministry fixes up Hogwarts before the school term starts.

"This is insane," Ron Weasley said huffing annoyed as he, Hermione and Harry were sitting at the dining table of the Weasley home.

"It's only one year, Ron," Harry replies.

"We will be as the same year with Ginny," Ron said.

"Is that so painful?" Hermione asked as she was reading the Daily Prophet. 

Ron was about to say something but he heard Hermione gasped. "What is it, Hermione?" He asked worriedly.

"Read this page on the Daily Prophet," Hermione said as she slid the paper towards to Harry and Ron.

The two looks over and gasped. Right there in bold letters, were:

SEVERUS SNAPE LIVES! TRIAL FINDS HIM UNGUILTY AND IS SET TO BE HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS.

Harry's head was spinning at the revealation as Arthur Weasley came into the kitchen with a tired look on his face. She frowns as she suddenly knew where Arthur was the last few days. "You knew!" She screeched out at Arthur, startling all three that were present in the kitchen. "You knew and you didn't tell me that he was alive?!" She asked angrily.

Arthur sighed as he knew that this would come eventually. "It was not my place to tell, Harry. The ministry wanted it a secret until school started and somehow word leaked out," he said.

"What are you doing now?" Harry asked curiously.

"Investigating, you don't need to worry, Harry. Just worry about school," Arthur said with a smile.


	2. Surprise Shocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out something about Severus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> Here is the next chapter. I don't have any beta so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> \--------

School started and Harry was back at Hogwarts with a few of her friends. She wasn't sure what to expect as she felt anxious to have the year started.

"How was Snape back then, Ginny?" A fifth-year girl asked as Ginny Weasley sat on the right of Harry.

"Evil but I think he somehow protected us from the Carrows," Ginny replied.

"They were horrible," Neville piped up, "I still got some of the scars whenever I was sent to the office. Alecto even tried to rape me," he said disgustingly.

The students around them gasped, "I didn't heard about this," Harry said angrily.

Neville shook his head, "Nobody knows except Headmaster Snape. He found out about another girl being raped right before then and came right away, I'm not sure what happened next," he said.

Harry wanted to say something but she didn't as the doors opened revealing a few new first-years with Hagrid right in front. 

Once the sorting was completed, Headmaster Snape came into the podium to speak but before he did, some of the Gryffindor students begun clapping. Harry and his friends started clapping and pretty soon, everyone in the Great Hall did.

Severus was looking around as his eyes landed on Harry who was smiling while clapping. There were some whistling throughout as Severus waited until everyone stopped.

"I don't really know what to say," Severus admitted thoughtfully, "it was the time of war, I was a spy for both sides and I try to protect the students while being headmaster last year. I know some of you hated me, but it was for the greater good," Severus said as he stopped and sighed as he looks at Harry again who was listening.

"I just want to say thank you for the applause, that was unexpected, considering who I am," Severus joked as he received some chuckles in return. "Now, onto Hogwarts business…."

Once the feast was done, Harry was about to leave with her classmates when she saw Severus approaching. "Miss Potter, may I speak with you in private," he said.

Harry nodded as she looks at her friends, "I'll see you in the dormitory," she said as her friends nodded.

Harry follows Severus from behind as they went into his office. The two sat down as Severus began: "did you see the memories I've given you, Miss Potter?" He asked.

Harry nodded, "Are you….in love with me, headmaster?" She asked.

Severus starred at her for a moment or two, "It's forbidden to have relationships between teacher and student," he lies.

"Oh," Harry said slowly as she wasn't sure why she sounded a bit disappointed. "I won't tell anyone what I saw, sir," Harry said nervously.

"Are you going to have trouble this year, Miss Potter?" Severus asked as he ignored what Harry just said.

Harry shook her head, "I don't think so, sir. I'm sure that this year would be a peaceful one," she said.

\---------

The first week of school started and already there's been sabotage during potions and hexes while walking in the hallways. Harry was pretty sure who was doing it as Slytherin was gaining points for the house cup.

"It isn't my fault, sir! The Slytherins are the ones jynxing me," Harry exclaimed as she was talking with Professor Slughorn one day.

"You defeated you-know-who, Harry. I'm sure you can fight back," Horace said.

After that talk with Professor Slughorn, Harry landed in detention three times and a fourth time she had to go and see Headmaster Snape.

"It's only been almost three weeks since you've started school, Miss Potter! At this rate, you'll be expelled if one of your jynxes goes wrong," Severus said angrily.

Harry growled, "If it weren't for Malfoy and the others…." she began but got interrupted.

"You're doing 200 lines, tonight!" Severus said making Harry gaped as parchment, ink & quill appeared in front of her. 

"In my defense, it was Professor Slughorn's idea," Harry replies.

"I'll speak with Horace," Severus said as he told Harry on what to write.

\---------

It was Hogsmeade weekend and Harry was happy for a little bit of distraction from Hogsmeade. Ron and Hermione went to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop while Harry went straight to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. Harry needed new inks.

Once inside, she saw a familiar black robes in front of her as she was staring at the person's back. Immediately she knew who it was, "Professor?" She calls out.

The man turns as Severus Snape was looking right at Harry. "Miss Potter, you aren't getting into trouble now, are we?" He asked.

Harry was going to say something but gotten interrupted. "Severus! You should see the section of stationaries! There's…." A male voice began but stopped.

Harry looks at the side and saw a blonde haired male looking at her. He was wearing muggle clothing, just like she was.

"Are you….." The male began as he looks at Severus for confirmation.

"Harry Potter, this is Julian Davidson. He is a muggle and my lover," Severus said with no hesitation.

Harry was shocked at the revelation. "Your…..Your….." she began but was loss for words.

"I'm bisexual, Miss Potter," Severus said calmly.

Harry wanted to say something but she didn't as she turned around and left the store.

\----------

Harry had interrupted Ron and Hermione's date as she have joined them in the tea shop. Harry told them what happened a few minutes ago as she was still shocked with the revelation.

"Wow, that's unexpected," Hermione said surprised.

Ron nodded, "I totally understood why Harry ran," he said.

"He said he was in love with me," Harry said huffing as she forgot that she wouldn't tell anyone.

"What?" Both Ron and Hermione asked as the two were gaping at her.

Harry nodded, "It's forbidden to have relationships between teacher/student," she said.

Hermione frowned, "Harry, why did you run in the first place? Is it because he's bisexual or that he found someone? Or was it something else?" She asked.

"I'm not sure," Harry replies shaking her head as it's the truth.

"Who told you that it's forbidden to have relationships between teacher/student?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Snape did," Harry replies.

"That was a lie, Harry," Hermione said making Harry groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------
> 
> How was it, yay or nay?
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.

**Author's Note:**

> \--------
> 
> Lily's hair was sort of red so I put Harry's hair as black like James. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
